1. Technology of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus having a reproducing mechanism for reproducing data such as a voice or an image recorded in a recording medium such as a CD or a DVD.
2. Related Art
There is developed a television apparatus including a reproducing mechanism for reproducing data recorded in a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk, Digital Video Disc). Such a television apparatus capable of reproducing the data recorded in the DVD can also reproduce data recorded in another optical disc such as a CD (Compact Disc).
The recording level of data on a voice recorded in the DVD is lower than that of data on a voice recorded in the CD. A volume level is not changed after the CD is reproduced and a volume is reduced when the DVD is reproduced, and furthermore, the volume level is not changed when the DVD is reproduced and the volume is increased when the CD is reproduced. Therefore, there is a problem in that a user has a feeling of incompatibility. Accordingly, in the case in which the DVD is to be reproduced after the CD is reproduced or in which the CD is to be reproduced after the DVD is reproduced, the user should properly adjust the volume level.
Similarly, the recording levels of data on a voice recorded onto the CD and an LD (Laser Disc) are different from each other. In order to eliminate the drawback, the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei5-36195 has proposed a reproducing apparatus for adjusting the level of a voice signal separately when the CD is to be reproduced and when the LD is to be reproduced and for outputting a voice signal having a uniform level even if any of the CD and LD is to be reproduced.
[Problems to be Solved]
In the conventional television apparatus, however, the volume levels cannot be equalized when the DVD and the CD are to be reproduced. Moreover, the reproducing apparatus disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei5-36195 serves to equalize volume levels when the CD and the LD are to be reproduced, and therefore, is not utilized for a television apparatus for reproducing the DVD.